


Acceptance

by newt_scamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: Absolutely blown away by all the love for this fic. Dedicated to my love, my bbg





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Acceptance 信任](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593402) by [asadeseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki)



> Absolutely blown away by all the love for this fic. 
> 
> Dedicated to my love, my bbg 

His hand itched. He scratched and scratched and shook his hand and rubbed it over the corduroy material of his pants. He bit at the skin. It wouldn't stop. Soon it was burning and he was unbuckling his belt and Graves was watching just behind his adoptive mother, his eyes flickering from brown to amber. He was smiling. 

Credence bolted up in the bed, feeling his heart thumping erratically. He was all right, his hand was fine.

"Creed, shh. Hush love." Newt's sleepy voice calmed his manic a little, threading their fingers so he couldn't take up his scratching.

Credence was tangled in the sheets, his newly styled hair brushing over his eyes. He'd always wanted longer hair and now he had it. He'd always wanted friends too, and he had those as well. The last of the things he finally had was one he had never expected. Newt. More than a friend, to be sure. A protector, a confidant. Someone that loved him. Was that possible?

He felt the bed dip some as Newt adjusted to wrap his arms and legs around him. He leaned forward, resting his forehead on Newt's bare shoulder. "I'm here." He assured him.

Newt nodded. "That's right. I'm here too." He promised.

"Hold me." Credence whispered. He pulled away some and laid down, feeling Newt's form envelope him quickly. "I want to talk."

Newt nodded. "I'm all yours. Listening ears on." He smiled, making a show of turning his ears on.

He took a breath. "Mr. Graves- Grindlewald?" He asked, scooting closer.

"Mr. Graves, yes." Newt nodded. "Or Grindlewald. Whichever is easier."

"Graves. Came to me while I was standing on 6th street. Pulled me into an alley. He told me how special I was. He said he'd been watching me and that he'd decided he could trust me. He said I was going to help make America a fair place for everyone to live. He brought me things. He gave me food, newspapers from the MACUSA. He made me feel  
Important." The way he said it, his voice stressing the word feel and breaking on the word important, Newt could tell he was still broken up about. As was natural.

To be honest, he was surprised they’d been able to collect him, to get the boy to come back to himself. An Obscuris at his age? There was no known record. The only reason the Aurors hadn’t destroyed him had been the bowtruckle Newt had sent to him. The Shield Charm Newt had placed on all his creatures had not only protected Picket but it had shielded Credence when the Aurors had attacked the Obscuris. Once the Obscuris had been returned from whence it came Duggal had attached himself to the boy and gotten him away safely, before the rain fell.  
“You are important.” Newt promised. “You are so very important-”  
“Don’t patronize me, Newt. Please.” Credence insisted. “I just feel stupid.”  
Newt nodded. “Of course, my apologies.”  
Credence took a breath. “He said he loved me. Sometimes he would summon me in the night and he would u-use me. He would t-take me.” He whispered.  
Newt tightened his arms around Credence. “Never again.”  
Credence gripped the sheets and squeezed his eyes shut. “Tell me about something. Anything. Tell me about Duggal.”  
Newt nodded quickly. “I found him in Yangon. He was living in a thicket near the river but his bit of the forest was up for sale and the lumbering company was bidding for it. I bought his tree, moved it into my case and brought him home.” He explained fondly.  
Credence sighed contently. “More. Where’d you get your case?”  
“My mum. It was meant for school. It was just the original briefcase but when I left-er, when I got expelled I turned it into my house. And then my creatures, they needed someone to stay while I studied them and some of them are endangered so I just kept expanding.”  
“With magic?” Credence said, to clarify. He still couldn’t believe it.  
“With magic.” Newt agreed. “I’ll teach you. We’ll get you a wand- I’ll take you to Ollivander’s.”  
“Ollivander’s. That’s here, in London.” He said.  
“That’s right. Best wandmaker in the world.” Newt nodded happily.  
“What’s your wand?” Credence again.  
“It’s alder wood. Excellent for non-verbal spells. The core is unicorn hair. Ollivander says that unicorn hair wands are usually the hardest to turn to the Dark Arts. It’s nine and three quarter inches long, more rigid than flexible and very neat.” He recited. “I’m very proud of it.”  
“It works well.” Credence nodded. “It saved me. You showed everyone how terrible Graves was. You brought me here, you fixed my hair.” He felt his chest get tight and he held his breath, willing the emotion to go away.  
“Hey now, hey. Let it out.” Newt said hurriedly, rubbing his back. “You don’t have to hold it in. Just relax.”  
Credence nodded against his chest and let out a sob. “You fixed my hair.” He cried. “You let me stay with you and you took me away.”  
“That’s right.” Newt nodded. “You’re far away from all of them now, no one can hurt you. I’ll keep you safe.”  
Credence cried until he was all cried out. He looked up at Newt, who hadn’t once scolded him or chastised him, told him to stop crying or to quiet down. He had held him, supported him. Soothed him. He felt his worries subside. He was safe. Newt was here. He was in London, where no one from Second Salemers would find him. Everyone thought him dead. It was a comfort.  
“Credence?” Newt asked.  
“I’m here. I’m calm. You’re here.”  
Newt nodded. “Yes, I am. I’m here.”  
Credence laid back, fully relaxed in his arms. He pressed his palm against Newt’s and closed his eyes. “Good night, Newt.”  
“Good night, Credence.” Newt whispered. He waited until Credence was well and truly asleep before leaning to kiss his temple.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Keep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600686) by [alienswest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienswest/pseuds/alienswest)




End file.
